


Diving into Hearts

by kidgottagrowup



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 18:39:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6765358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kidgottagrowup/pseuds/kidgottagrowup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So Beca Mitchell learns that Aubrey Posen can't take a joke. (HS AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diving into Hearts

If Beca Mitchell had to describe what the start of summer felt like for her, it'd be simple -- or at least it was before she found Chloe Beale. She would've answered with the school's swim meet in full bloom, having to not stare too long at her attractive peers. At least she had her neighbour, Jesse Swanson, there to distract her. The two were so close they could be cousins however their 'banter' could make them seem like siblings. Jesse was a charming lad with a knack for films and although he didn't stuff them down her throat, he did do what was the closest of such act. That being him shove the movie in her face and call her 'Becaw' in a squawking manner. Swim carnivals weren't exactly Beca's thing and no matter how annoying the boy was, he was one of her only friends. And the only one in her team colour faction. 

"She's hot," Jesse murmurs, nudging Beca in the ribs. Beca turns, looking up from her phone she had been trying to hide under her towel from the teachers walking around, trying to get kids to participate so they could win.

"Dude, she's a teacher! She's like, forty-nine, and has a daughter in the year ahead of us."

"Yeah, but she looks like that actress from y'know," Jesse sighs and shakes his head. 

"Jess, I wouldn't know. I don't watch your shit," Beca smirks. "Dude, you're so weird and predatory!"

The conversation ends for a solid eight minutes.

 

 

After a while, Benji joins them. Benji Applebaum who may seem a little awkward, but he knows magic and unlike Harry Potter, he can't fix that. He can't defeat Lord Voldemort either, let alone ask out his crush, Emily Junk. He shows Beca some card-tricks and discusses Ms Einteft with Jesse.

("Um, Jess, she's actually got a kid-"

"Benji, I'm saying this all for irony! She is, like, a two!")

To avoid the conversation, Beca decides to finally get lunch. She joins the queue and finds herself standing right behind an angry Aubrey Posen with a smiley-as-ever-what-the-fuck Chloe Beale. The three just happen to be in the same Lit and Algebra class. Beca and Aubrey often argue so as soon as Beca realises she's behind her, she wants to die slowly. What will she be criticised for now? The last time it was because of her earrings; apparently they shined into Aubrey's eyes and she couldn't see the whiteboard because it blinded her for three minutes. The time before that it was because of the tattoos she drew on her arms and because she was making music instead of studying. Chloe Beale however makes her nervous. The redhead is both popular and nice, a weird-ass combination her friend lacks. 

"So, Beca Mitchell. Why haven't you been swimming?" Aubrey Posen smirks, turning around to greet the short brunette.

"What colour is my shirt, Posen?"

"Red..."

"Guess what else is red."

 

 

So Beca Mitchell learns that Aubrey Posen can't take a joke.

 

 

Chloe Beale can though.

 

 

But then again, Chloe Beale can do anything. Sing, dance, paint, swim, add. Breathe. Not be hated by Aubrey Posen. Beca isn't even jealous, Chloe's too nice to envy and deserves everything she has and can do. Though she seems to find Beca funny and that's what she tells her when it's Algebra. Jesse picks up on Beca's heart-eyes and being the bi-bro he is, scoots out the way to make his way through the classroom to hit on Aubrey. Sadly he doesn't even get noticed though, Aubrey is too busy solving equations with Stacie Conrad who she just happens to be dating. 

Chloe Beale can do lots of things. But it turns out she can be a great girlfriend. 

Not that Beca's not surprised.


End file.
